Sad violin
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: When Jamie heard faint violin music from the other side of the door he knew something was wrong. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So I have been listening to the song Sad Violin a lot lately and thought ooh Jamko story. It helps if you listen to the song while reading this. I am hoping this one comes out good. Thanks my darling beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the editing. As always read, enjoy, and review.

Jamie was coming up the hallway that led to his apartment; when he got to his door and heard faint sounds coming from the other side. He pressed his ear to the door and listened, when Jamie heard faint violin music he knew something was wrong.

Jamie opened the door and saw something that broke his heart. Eddie was sitting on the window seat wrapped in a blanket silently crying. He recognized the song all too well. Eddie told him about it last week and said it was called "Sad Violin". He knew Eddie must of been having a beyond bad day if she was playing this song.

Eddie looked up when she heard the door shut. When she saw it was indeed just Jamie she looked back down and continued her silent crying. Jamie took off his coat and set his keys down. He walked over to Eddie to check on her. At first Eddie tried to push him away, she didn't want any comfort at all. But Jamie was persistent and eventually wore her down.

The song finished and Eddie let Jamie climb behind her on the window seat. Jamie wrapped his arms around her blanket clad form and rested his chin on top of her head. Eddie shook a little from the weight of her sadness. Jamie kissed her hair and rested his chin back on top of her head. Eddie let a few more tears slip and they landed on Jamie's hands.

Jamie breathed out and said "Lambchop what happened?"

"I don't know. I guess with everything going on lately at work and at our apartments I am just feeling really stressed. I feel so overwhelmed and I am finding it hard to function." Eddie said.

"Oh Eddie... I didn't know it was this bad." Jamie replied.

"It's okay Jam..." Eddie trailed off in a soft voice.

"Won't you tell me what is wrong?" Jamie said.

"Well it might take a while." Eddie replied.

"I have all night." Jamie said with a smile.

'Well here it goes' Thought Eddie.

"You see Jamie... Some of the girls at work have been teasing me lately and saying I am not pretty enough or good enough to be your partner." Eddie started. "Here at home I can hardly get away from it because their voices haunt me, taunt me and dance around in my head. And I just can't breathe well." Eddie continued. "And my heart hurts because even though we are dating and no one except Kara and McKenna knows it, I feel like their comments might be true. I think you deserve far prettier than me." Eddie finished.

Jamie lifted his head and put it beside Eddie's and pressed his cheek against hers. Eddie closed her eyes and relished in the sentiment and feeling. Jamie felt so angry and mad at those other female officers. He knew Kara wasn't in on it because her and Eddie were best friends. He was really glad Eddie had found a great friend in Kara. Eddie needed a close girl friend like that.

Jamie spoke after a silence and said "Hey lambchop it's okay. Those girls have nothing on you. You are so beautiful and talented and amazing at what you do. And you wear your heart on your sleeve and want to help everybody you can and you want to work with me to help make this city and its streets better and safer. I think you are absolutely stunning and you are the best cop I know. And Kara thinks you are wonderful too. She loves hanging out with you and loves riding with you sometimes too. And McKenna said to me once that you were getting better at driving and that you could run so fast. He was very impressed." Jamie finished.

Eddie had mixed feelings at the moment and was kinda half smiling. She had happy tears in her eyes because of Jamie and everything he had said to her. "I don't know why I let those other ladies comments get to me so much. I guess I have to trust my partner more and realize I really am special and amazing and beautiful." Eddie replied. "Thank-you Jamie for everything and for being my rock when I need stability." Eddie said.

"You're welcome. And thank-you Eddie for being my rock when I need stability. And also for loving me as I am." Jamie replied with a smile.

Jamie turned his head and kissed the side of her forehead. Eddie closed her eyes when his lips made contact and let out a contented sigh. Jamie always knew exactly how to make her feel better and she was so glad for that. He really was her hero.

The end

A/N: I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I had extreme writers block and was feeling rather uninspired due to the lack of Jamko on Blue Bloods. But we got our Jamko moments last episode so now I am reenergized and ready to write. See you soon.


End file.
